Window Of Opportunity
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: Davis and Vmon's day loops over and over and over and... Oh what ever will they do? Everything they can! Rated for several things that one could do durring a Day loop. Oneshot.


**I OWN NOTHING!**

_Window of Opportinuity_

**SET UP_ _ _|**

Hiya! Now, here's a story I wrote based on the Stargate SG-1 episode by the same name. Any and all spelling mistakes that I may have made may not be corrected in this as to add to the funny factor.

_URUEXPLORER: DTC

**DEJITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

It was a normal day in the digital world, the DigiDestined were destroying Controll Spires, much to the Kaiser's displeasure, and reclaiming the Digital World's peace piece by peace.  
**"KNUCKLE FIRE!!!"  
"ROSETTA STONE!!!"  
"GOLD RUSH!!!"  
"MACH IMPULSE!!!"  
"SILVER BLAZE!!!"**  
The control spire fell, coinciding with a clap of thunder.  
"WAHOO!" Davis shouts. "Now that was teamwork!"  
"Save your excitement for when we get back to the Real World, their's a storm comming!" Pegasusmon warns.  
Davis sighs. "Oh well..."  
"Let's go!" Kari says.  
"Last one to the Gate gets hit by lightning!" Digmon jokes before de-digivolveing.  
"I don't want to be fried by lightning!" Yolie screams and runs to the portal, everyone else follows.  
"HEY!" Davis shouts as he suddenly realizes he and Vmon are the only ones not moveing.  
"Davish! Let's run!" Vmon advises.  
"YEAH!"  
They do so, and soon arrive at the gate. "DIGIPORT OPEN!!!" Davis cries as he and Vmon jump through the gate, and, true to Armordillomon/Digmon's bet, a bolt of lightning hits them.  
***SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM MMMMMMMSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHHMMMMMMOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHSSSSEEEEEEKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS................................* *FLASH!!!***

Davis suddenly finds himself taking a bite of his breakfast, back at home.  
"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Jack! And she said 'Well, you're wrong!' Am I?" Davis' sister, Jun, asks. "Well, Davis? What do you think?"  
"I think...I just got hit by lightning common home from school, today." Davis says after gulping.|  
"Hey! That's a great Idea! I'll tell her that She'll get hit by lightning if she doesn't agree with me!" Jun hugs him. "I take back every bad thing I said about you!"  
"Wha...?" Davis blinks, and returns to his room after his sister broke the hug.  
"DAVISH!" DemiVmon exclaims. "I just had the weirdest dream that we got hit by lightning on the way back from the Digital World!"  
"yeah, Me too..."Davis says. "Except for the fact that I had it during the middle of breakfast!"  
"Wow...Freaky..." DemiVmon says.  
"I guess, we should get going to school!" Davis says.  
"Yeah..."  
**  
SCHOOL_ _ _| BEFORE FIRST CLASS_ _ _|**

"DAVIS!" Tk and Kari call out as Davis slowly walks through the halls.  
"Huh? Kari. Tk. What is it?" Davis asks.  
"You didn't come by on our way to school!" Kari says.  
"Sorry, I slept in late..." Davis yawns. It's true, he did.  
"Okay!" Kari smiles.  
"Hey, what's up? You don't seem to be so full of energy like always!" Tk asks.  
"Nothin' Ta..." Davis says. "Just a bad dream..."  
"Like what?" Kari asks.  
"Me and Vmon getting hit by lightning." Davis says.  
"Ow..." Tk cringes. "Sounds painfull."  
"It was..." Davis says.  
_***RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!***_  
"Well, let's get to class!" Davis pushes aside the de'ja'voo feeling, and races to class.  
**  
AFTER SCHOOL_ _ _| BEFORE LEAVEING TO GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

Davis and Vmon had found everything that day to go exactly the way their dream had. And now was no exception.  
"SORRY I'M LATE!" Yolie shouts. "I had to..."  
"Go help out in class!" Davis finishes.  
"How did you know?" Yolie asks.  
"Lucky guess..." DemiVmon says.  
"Umm..You guys mind if I don't come today...?" Davis asks.  
"How come?" Cody asks.  
"Bad dream." Tk says.  
"Yeah..." Davis nods. "So.. if you excuse me and Vmon..." Davis bows and walks out of the room...

With in a few moments, the two hear Yolie call out "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
"uhh...Davish, I feel sick..." DemiVmon complanes.  
"Me too..." Davis nods...  
***SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHO OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHHMMMMMMOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHSSSSEEEEEEKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS................................* *FLASH!!!***

"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Jack! And she said 'Well, you're wrong!' Am I?" Davis' sister, Jun, asks. "Well, Davis? What do you think?"  
Davis blinks, swallowing his breakfast. "I think...I'm going crazy..."  
"Hey! That's a good idea!" Jun smiles. "I'll tell her that she's going crazy!"  
"Yeah yeah...Just don't hug me..." Davis says, standing up and walking to his room. "I'm gona go to school now..."  
"DAISUKE! It happened again!" DemiVmon complains.  
"I know bud...I know..."  
**  
BEFORE SCHOOL_ _ _|**

"Guys, Tell me if this sounds crazy to you!" Davis says to Kari and Tk.  
"Huh? What?" Tk asks.  
"The day's repeating itself!" Davis exclaims.  
Kari blinks. "That's crazy."  
"But it's happening!" DemiVmon says, popping up from Davis' school bag.  
"The day's repeating itself!" Davis says. "And we're all trapped! Look, I'll prove it to you..."  
"Davis..." Tk starts.  
"The bell'll ring....RRRRRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiight..............." Davis punches his right hand into his left. "NOW!"  
_***RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***_  
"Our teacher'll be late by Ten minutes, and Our class asingments today'll be The effects of Gravity on a Bananna peel that someone steps on!" Davis concludes.  
"Davis..." Kari sighs.  
"NOW! Let's hurry!" Davis runs into the classroom.  
Davis runs into the classroom.  
"I think he's lost it." Tk notes.  
"Hummor him..." Kari says. "it'll be over with tomorrow!"  
**  
AFTER THAT CLASS_ _ _|**

"AND REMEMBER KIDS! Tonight's class asingments are on the Effects of gravity on a Bananna peel that someone steped on!" The teacher cries out.  
"I can't beleive Davis knew that..." Tk says in awe as the three walk out of the class.  
"See! The day's repeating!" Davis shouts to the world.  
"Okay, I beleive you!" Kari says. "But, really...How could this be possable?"  
"Me and Vmon got hit by lightning going through the Digiport!" Davis smiles. "After school today, two days ago!"  
"Okay..." Tk nods. "BUT! You can't let the fact that you can do anything you want untill the loop's broken, with no consequences, impare your judgement, you and Vmon have to break the loop, as soon as possable. "  
"Wait, I can do anything untill the loop breaks?" Davis blinks, then smiles. "Cool..." Davis then lets DemiVmon out of his bag. "Vmon! Digivolve to Flamedramon and Barbecue the cafeteria!"  
"OKAY!" DemiVmon hops out of the bag, and runs away to wreak some havok.  
"Wait, you didn't know that?" Tk asks.  
Kari blinks. "Tk...I think you just gave Davis an..." Kari is cut of as Davis kisses her full on the lips.  
He laughs as he pulls back. "NOW THEN!" He runs down the halls, laughing like a madman. "TO DO EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED TO DO BEFORE I DIE!"  
Kari stands their, in awe.  
"That was unexpected." Tk comments.  
"Really..." Kari blinks.  
Suddenly...  
*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
...The firealarm sounds, and Vmon's voice floods the school. _**"VMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO! THE FIRE OF COURAGE FLAMEDRAMON! SAY GOOD BYE, AWFULL CAFETERIA FOOD! FIRE ROCKKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_  
Tk blinks. "That can't be good."  
**  
END OF THE SCHOOL DAY_ _ _|**

"What was Davis thinking? He nearly burnned down the entire Thrid floor!!" Yolie shouts.  
"He's doing everything he ever wanted to do, because of the day looping." Kari says. "Includeing several unmentional things."  
"Like what?" Cody asks.  
"Kissing her while she's talking." Tk says, with a small laugh.  
"Whatever, Let's get going!" Yolie opens the digital gate. "Now!"  
"WAIT!" Suddenly, davis bursts into the room. "I wana do something real quick."  
"And what's that?" Yolie asks.  
"This!" Davis suddenly takes a soccer ball from nowhere, and kicks it at a wall, causeing it to bounce all over the room.  
Even more suddenly, electricty starts to spark out of the Digiport, and....  
***SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM MMMMMMMMSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHHMMMMMMOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHSSSSEEEEEEKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS................................* *FLASH!!!***

"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Jack! And she said 'Well, you're wrong!' Am I?" Davis' sister, Jun, asks. "Well, Davis? What do you think?"  
"I think, you should tell her to jump into a lake!" Davis says after swallowing his food immediately, and dumping the rest of it off his plate and onto his sister's plate. "And I'm not hungry anymore! You can have mine!"  
"Eh...?" Jun blinks as Davis walks into his room, and walks out with a small blue reature, who's giggleing his face out.  
"SEE YA A MINUTE AGO!" Davis laughs while walking out of the appartment.  
"That was odd..." Jun says.

**SCHOOL_ _ _|**

"I wonder where Davis is?" Kari asks.  
"Who knows." Tk says.  
Suddenly...  
"HI TA! HI KARI! BYE TS! BYE KARI!" Davis shouts while running by, nothing but a blur.  
"Was that..." Tk starts.  
"Davis...Uh, Was he..." Kari asks.  
"...I think so..." Tk blinks.  
Yes, it was Davis, wearing his soccer uniform, carrying a bag of soccer balls that had been marked with a red marker to say "Davis rules!" on them over his back.  
Twenty seconds later, dozzens of the aformentioned soccer balls fly from each window of the school, breaking them, ten seconds appart.  
Then, Davis jumps out the top most window, now empty of glass, screamming in excitement at the top of his lungs.

"DAVIS!" Kari and Tk shout in supprise from the ground as Davis falls towards the ground, then...

***SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM MMMMMMMMMMSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHHMMMMMMOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHSSSSEEEEEEKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS................................* *FLASH!!!***

"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Jack! And she said 'Well, you're wrong!' Am I?" Davis' sister, Jun, asks. "Well, Davis? What do you think?"  
Davis sighs with a smile. "I guess I can't kill myself!"  
"Kill yourself...? That's a great Idea Davis!" Jun starts to continue on, in a rambelling tone. "I'll tell her to go kill herself! Uh, Davis?"  
Davis and Vmon were already out the door.  
"Looks like we have a panic link fail-safe!" Davis says to his buddy Digimon.  
"COOL!" Vmon exclaims. "Then you won't mind if I do this then?"  
"Do what?" Davis asks.  
**"VMON HEAD!!!"**  
Vmon jumps from Davis' arms and rams him in the head.  
***SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO OOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHHMMMMMMOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHSSSSEEEEEEKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS................................* *FLASH!!!***

"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Jack! And she said 'Well, you're wrong!' Am I?" Davis' sister, Jun, asks. "Well, Davis? What do you think?"  
Davis nearly chokes on his food. "That was uncalled for!" he exclaims.  
"Yeah, we finialy agree on something!" Jun laughs as Davis takes a frying pan out of the cabinet and walks into his room. "Right Davi...?"  
"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!! DAVISH!!! NOT THE FRYING PANSH!!!" Vmon exclaims, then...  
***SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHSSSSHHHHHMMMMMMOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHSSSSEEEEEEKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS................................* *FLASH!!!***

"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Jack! And she said 'Well, you're wrong!' Am I?" Davis' sister, Jun, asks. "Well, Davis? What do you think?"  
"DAVISH!!!!!!!!" Vmon calls in annoyance, walking out of Davis' room, annoyed beyond imagineing.  
Davis smirking uncontrollablely as he runs out the door. "Tell her to go jump into the pits of Hell!"  
"Isn't that a little uncalled for?" Jun asks.  
"Nope! And if she doesn't like it, hit her with a frying pan upside the head!" Davis smirks and slams the door shut.  
"What was that about?" Jun asks the Small dragon digimon.  
"DAVISH IS GONA PAY FOR THAT!" Vmon shouts.  
"For what?"  
"Hitting me on the head with a frying pan!" Vmon says as he VMON HEADs through the door, after Davis.  
"Wierd..." Jun shrugs.

**CLASSROOM A-5_ _ _|**

"Motomiya, Davis?" The teacher asks, halfanhour late to the class.  
"HERE!" Davis says, walking through the door to the clasroom, naked.  
The girls in the room either blush and turn away, or gape in awe. The boys also do the later, as they wonder what possable force forced him to go into class naked, a dare of somesort most guess. You don't want to know what the others think.  
"Okay..." The teacher doesn't even notice Davis' lack of clothes.

***FLASH!*  
**  
Davis stands up and tosses an apple pie into the teacher's face.  
"DETENTION MOTOMIYA!"

***FLASH!***"Hey!" Davis stands on his desk, juggleing a bunch of oranges. "LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!"

***FLASH!***

CAFETERIA_ _ _|

"FOOD FIGHT!" Davis throws a plate of mashed potatoes at a nearby student.  
Soon, food was flying everywhere, and Davis stands on top of his table, smirking.

*FLASH!!!*

"So, I said to Yamaki, 'Go and get your own lunch!' and I punched him in the face!" Davis recounts as to how he got a large black eye to his friends.

***FLASH!!!***Davis walks in, on his hands, juggleing several backpacks with his feet.

***FLASH!***"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!" Davis throws Vmon at the lunch line, causeing Vmon to Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, The fire of courage!  
**"FIRE ROCKKET!!!"**

***FLASH!!!***

CHEMISTRY CLASS_ _ _|

Davis pours a vile of a green chemicle into a vat of smokeing brownish chemicles.  
***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

***FLASH!***

Davis pours a vat of glowing Orange sour cream onto the teacher's head, causeing his hair ot fall out.

***FLASH!***Davis simply pulls Kari into a kiss as he smashes two viles of Red liquds onto eachother...  
***KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
Fire goes everywhere.

***FLASH!!!***

COMPUTER LAB_ _ _|

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Davis walks in, and kisses Yolie in a sudden shock as the gate opens, electricity flying everywhere.  
**  
*FLASH!!!***

Davis suddenly races into the room, and soccer kicks the computer terminal with the gate on it out the window.

***FLASH!!!***

ODIBA HIGHSCHOOL_ _ _|

Davis runs into Tai's class, and throws a buckket of Randomly mixed chemicles on everyone, and runs out.  
"DAVIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Tai runs out of the room after the boy as his skin turns a nice shade of burgandy.

***FLASH!***Davis walks in instead of the teacher. "Hi everyone! And I'm your substitute teacher for today!"  
"Davis?" Tai blinks.  
"What's he doing here?" Sora asks him.  
"I'm here, miss...Sora...Because your normal teacher has...called in sick due to bad food posining!" Davis smirks. "Something about bad eggs! Also: everyone, please, just call me Davis-Sensei!"

***FLASH!!!***Davis' voice calls over the intercom. _**"THIS IS YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD TIMETRAVELING ALL STAR SOCCER PLAYER! DAVIS MOTOMIYA! SAYING... SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER!!!"  
**_

***FLASH!!!***

BACK AT DAVIS' SCHOOL_ _ _| CLASSROOM A-5_ _ _|

Davis walks in instead of the teacher. "Hi class! I'm subbing in for your normal teacher today, who recieved a sever case of food posineing this morning due to a Deviled eggs reciepie called D'nied Eggs: He used Ten week old eggs instead of the reccomended Two week old eggs."  
Yolie blinks. Tk blinks. Kari blinks. Everyone blinks.  
"Now then! I'll be subbing in, as I already said! And our first class of the day is..." Davis smirks as he opens his back pack, and Vmon hops out. "DIGITAL MONSTERS!!!"  
"Hiya everyone!" Vmon laughs.  
Everyone but the chosed DigiDestined scream in terror, and run out of the room, or try to, as their somehow glued to their chairs, which are bolted to the floor.

***FLASH!!!***

COMPUTER LAB_ _ _| WHILE EVERYONE IS IN SCHOOL_ _ _|

The digimon look around for something to do.  
"I'm boored!" Patamon exclaims.  
"I'm hungry!" Upamon shouts.  
"I'm tired of you two shouting!" Gatomon exclaims.  
"I can spice things up!" Vmon says, holding open a bag of Deviled eggs from nowhere.  
"FOOD!" The two digimon go to eat the food, only to suddenly find it too spicy for their tastes.  
Then, Vmon kisses Gatomon, just as...  
**"CANNON BALL!!!" **Davis, outside, dives into the swimming pool, to the bottom, in an attempt to...

***FLASH!***Nope, not an attempt, Davis drowned himself to reset time.  
Vmon smiles and goes up to Gatomon. "How about we go on a walk to pass the time?"  
"Why not, it'll keep my ears from breakeing from Upamon's and Patamon's squabbeling.." Gatomon smiles.

***FLASH!!!***Vmon stares at gatomon oddly.  
"What's your problem?" Gatomon asks.  
"Nothin'..." Vmon was auctually thinking about how he and gatomon ended up More-than-kissing in a tree in the park just before Davis reset the loop by slamming his head into a closeing elevator door.

***FLASH***Vmon comes along and kicks Upamon, Patamon, and Poromon out the window and into a nearby puddle of water.  
"Now we're alone!" Vmon then kisses gatomon, again, it turnning into more-than that again.

***FLASH!*  
**  
Vmon smirks as he suddenly goes to a power cord, and...  
***CHOMP!!!*  
*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
*FLASH!!!***Vmon comes along, grabs Patamon, and shoves his lips against Gatomon's. Both of them haveing shocked expressions on their faces.  
"Nah, I don't think it'll work!" Vmon sighs and...  
**"NEKO PUNCH!!!"**

*FLASH!!!*

Vmon shakes his head as he walks into Davis' classroom, covvered in ketchup, with Davis' goggles around his neck.

***FLASH!***

TK'S HOUSE_ _ _|

Tk opens the door to see Davis, who then kicks him where it hurts the most, then, stabbs himself in the heart with a mettalic knife.

***FLASH!!!***Davis jumps off the building's roof, with a bag of rocks at his waist.

SCHOOL_ _ _|

***FLASH!!!***Davis and Vmon dance on the remains of the computers in the computer lab.

***FLASH!!!***

"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Jack! And she said 'Well, you're wrong!' Am I?" Davis' sister, Jun, asks. "Well, Davis? What do you think?"  
"I think I'm gona take this loop off..." Davis replies.

***FLASH!!!***Davis, sitting over an empty plate in the cafeteria, holds two bottles of Mustard and Ketchup.  
"Davis, are you comming to class?" Kari asks.  
"No! I'm not gona let the time loop continue forever anymore! I'm startein' to lose my mind!" Davis exclaims drawing a happy face on the plate with the food add-ons. "If I don't stop it I'm gona be One Fry Short of a Happy Meal REALLY SOON!!!!"  
Kari blinks and backs away, leaveing Davis to draw randomly.  
"AND DON'T BACK AWAY JUST BECAUSE I'M THIS COSE TO LOSEING IT!" Davis then slams the plate into his face.

***FLASH!!!***"I said: 'Vmon, we should stop the loop!' Okay?" Davis asks.  
"No! I've got a few more trys to get Gatomon to admit she loves me! I know she does, but I need to find a way to make her to make the first..."  
Davis takes a knife off the table, and stabbs himself in the chest.

***FLASH!!!***"Davish?" Vmon looks around the house. Davis had run off as soon as the loop started. Not good. Considering Davis wanted to stop the looping!

**SCHOOL_ _ _| COMPUTER LAB_ _ _|**

"Think Davis think!" davis exclaims as he paces the room. "How can I stop the loop?"  
he stops. "In all the loops I haven't gone to the digital world..." Davis smiles and holds out his D-3 to the computer. "DIGIPORT OPEN!!!"  
Davis gets sucked through.  
Vmon arrives just seconds too late. "NO!!! He's gona break the loop!"

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"ALLRIGHT KAISER! I KNOW YOU'RE CAUSEING THIS TIME LOOP!" Davis shouts to the boy infront of him.  
"What?" The kaiser asks. "Time loops? That's impossable!"  
"No it isn't." Davis says. "And I can prove it to you!" Davis punches the Kaiser, knocking his visor off, revealing his face. "YOU HUH!? Okay then!" Davis takes the Kaiser's whip, and wraps it around his neck, then pulls it taught.

***FLASH!!!***"...And I told her that Matt is WAY cuter than Ja...!" Davis gets up and runs into his room, tossing Vmon aside as he tries to stop him. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" Davis is sucked through the gate, and seconds later is in the digtal world.  
"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE DIGIMON KAISER!" Davis shouts.  
With in seconds, an Airdramon comes from nowhere and the Digimon Kaiser jumps off. "What do you want, Digi-Fool?"  
"I know this sounds wierd, but somehow this entire day is looping around!" Davis says. "What could cause it?"  
"Time? Looping?" The kaiser laughs. "That's..."  
"Impossable, Ken Ichijouji? I don't think so!" Davis smirks.  
"H-how did you...?" The kaiser asks, confused.  
"Last loop I decked you and revealed your identity, now..." Davis smiles. "Tell me...HOW CAN TIME LOOP LIKE THIS!?"  
"Grr..." The Kaiser thinks. "Well...What exactly happened before the day looped?"  
"I got hit by lightning on my way back to the digital world!" Davis says.  
"I'd say it's a easy as destroying the Gate that you got zaped at the exact moment the day goes to loop!" The kaiser then frowns. "Wait: Why am I telling you this!?"

"Uhh..." Davis frowns and then takes a normal knife out of his pockket, then...

***FLASH!*  
**  
"...And I told her that Matt is WA...." Jun is interrupted as Davis runs out of the room, towards school. "HEY! RUDENESS!!!"

**Digital world_ _ _|**

"Come on.." Davis mutters as they reach the gate. "Go through!"  
"yeah, we don't want to be hit by lightning!" Patamon says.  
"DAVISH! Don't do this!' Vmon shouts as soon as the last one goes through the gate.  
"Sorry..." Davis then pulls a pack of C-4 from the bushes and attaches them to the gate.  
***KATHAWAM!!!!***  
Davis throws Vmon into the gate, then hits a button on his D-3 just as lightning hits the gate.  
***BEEP!***

***KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**REAL WORLD_ _ _|**Suddenly, Everyone is thrown out of the gate, with tons of smoke flowing around them in the air.  
"What was that?" Patamon asks.  
"DAVISH DESTROYED THE GATE!" DemiVmon, now in-training from the now broken time loop, exclaims, his last thought carrying over through the ride.  
"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Davis exclaims from the bottom of the pile. "That lightning bolt that hit the gate must've fried your brain!"  
"But..." DemiVmon frowns. "I...I guess your right!"

And so time passed normally, noone the wiser of the time loop, except Davis, who remembered everything. Except the Kaiser's alter ego, who's face was but a blur. But, who cares about time loops now? Infact... ***THWACK!!!*  
**_*screen fades to black*_

(end)


End file.
